


Orange

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Gen, Nature and Nurture verse, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in earlgreytea68’s Nature and Nurture ‘verse, somewhere during chapters 30-32 of Nature and Nurture.</p><p>Oliver Watson-Holmes is 6 months old and John introduces solids to his diet. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This happened in my home last week and I couldn’t help myself. Thanks to earlgreytea68 for creating this beautiful universe and letting me play in it.

“John? JOHN!”

John had settled in his armchair to read the paper after feeding Oliver his breakfast, contentedly listening to Oliver babble at Sherlock while he changed him. Sherlock’s sudden change from a soft-spoken monologue about the digestive system to a panicked call startled him, and his heart slammed into his chest as he rushed to Oliver’s room.

Oliver looked fine, trying to stuff his entire fist in his mouth and happily blowing bubbles around it, but Sherlock was staring at the dirty nappy with alarm. “Call a cab,” said Sherlock. “We need to take him to the A&E _right now_.”

John’s heart slammed again. “What is it?” He asked. “Is there blood in his stool?”

“Oliver’s… turning orange, John. Probably jaundice, his liver must be failing. The tip of his nose and cheeks look slightly orange, and even his bowel movements are staining his skin!”

“He’s… orange.”

“Yes, John, _orange_! Call a cab, _please_!”

John blinked, peaked at the dirty nappy, and bust out laughing. Oliver, very proud of himself for amusing his papa, squealed happily. Sherlock looked on, stunned and furious.

“Sher – Sherlock,” John giggled, trying to get a hold of himself before Sherlock exploded, “Ollie’s fine. His liver’s fine.”

“His bum is orange!”

John dissolved in another fit of giggles. Oliver kicked his legs enthusiastically. “This isn’t funny, you two!” stormed Sherlock.

John took a deep breath. “Yes, Sherlock, it is.”

“Will you tell me what’s going on?!”

“It’s a completely harmless condition called carotenemia,” John said, biting the inside of his cheek to stop laughing. “I made carrot puree, remember? I’ve been giving him a few spoonfuls for dinner, introducing it into his diet. He likes it. It’s just increased blood carotene levels, it’ll fade within a few days, as his diet varies and his system gets used to it. As for his bum… well, carrot stains.”

Sherlock blinked. “Carrots,” he said.

“Ahrohroh,” Oliver babbled approvingly around his fist.

John patted Ollie’s head tenderly. “Yes, carrots.”

“Oh, okay.” Sherlock took a deep breath. He still looked a bit pale. “Carotenemia. Right.”

“Hey, why don’t you get a bit of fresh air, I’ll finish up here,” John offered. Sherlock had been genuinely scared, and John suddenly felt very guilty for laughing.

“You’re sure he’s okay?” Sherlock asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I’m sorry I laughed at you. Ollie’s fine. He’s getting loads of vitamin A is all.”

Sherlock nodded tightly, and after a soft kiss to Ollie’s curls, turned on his heel and walked out of the flat.

John sighed. “Ollie my love, you really shouldn’t scare your daddy like that.”

“Ahrohroh,” Oliver said decidedly.

John couldn’t help but giggle again. “Yes, Ollie. Carrots.”


End file.
